


Little Daisy

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 3





	Little Daisy

格林德沃国王的风流事向来是纽蒙迦德人最为津津乐道的话题。国王有许多情妇，更换的次数有如每日清晨宫殿里新换的沾着露水的花枝，人人都想当一支永不凋零的山茶花被侍奉在白净的瓷瓶里，却罕有人能做到。除了文达·罗齐尔，她那一双翠绿色眼睛总叫人很难移开眸子，包括国王。国王有一个王后，但年纪太小，与国王二十多岁。王后是异邦人，不足十岁时就作为政治和亲来到了纽蒙迦德，很多人都没见过他。

如果文达是靠美貌与气度留国王于床榻间的，那王后就是靠母家的势力和国王的垂怜明哲保身的。罗齐尔有国王的宠爱，却没有子嗣，而宠爱只是一时的。王后看上去势单力薄，却有着罗齐尔一辈子都没有的保障——尊荣。所以最终鹿死谁手，谁也不敢轻易下定论。

Part 1  
格林德沃仅仅是瞥了一眼侍从奉上的信报就扔在了一旁。

“无聊。”他冷冰冰地作了评判。

廊柱旁束剑而侍的特拉弗尔见了，立刻给送信的人使了一个眼色，待那人卑躬缓缓退下后，这才小心翼翼移步到国王身边。

“无风不起浪，子民们的议论已经到了这种境地，陛下也不可不对子嗣的事提点心了。”特拉弗尔尽量轻描淡写地旁敲侧击了一番。他虽然自幼和格林德沃一起长大，但也深知伴君如伴虎，更何况是格林德沃。宫闱里的事没人比特拉弗尔更清楚，对文达，格林德沃无非是一时兴起，夹杂着半分对这女人精干的赏识，这才让罗齐尔呆了这么久。而对那位有名无实的王后，格林德沃更是敷衍极了。没人能得到国王的真心相对，也没人见过那不存在的东西。

格林德沃不耐烦地应了一声，他取过一筒羽箭，一支又一支地掏出来投到地上。

邻国进贡的波斯地毯上很快躺满了七七八八的羽箭。格林德沃压根儿没用力，羽箭只是略微碰了一下地毯就垂下去了，但国王没有示意，也没人敢低下头去捡。

“他多大了？”格林德沃突然问。

特拉弗尔微微愣了一下，又很快反应过来国王是在问王后的年龄。

“到今夜就满十五岁了。”

格林德沃挑弄着食指和中指间的羽箭，任凭硕大的白色羽毛摩挲过另一只手的手背。

“十五岁。”他喃喃道。

一只轻巧的羽箭突然穿过掩映的帘纱，风走过廊厅鼓起帘子后，那羽箭已经深深嵌进了门槛里，倔强地立着。

“告诉邓布利多身旁的人，让他准备准备，今晚我要见他。”

Part 2  
阿不思躺在浴池旁的大理石上，身下铺着一整条白净的毛巾，尽管如此，他仍然觉得后背有些咯着了，但乳母不让他动。

“为什么格林德沃先生要突然来看我？”

乳母抓起阿不思的红发放到浴池里洗的时候，阿不思突然问。

“因为你长大了，我的王后。”

阿不思绞起了手指，他还不是很明白‘长大’的意思，他应该早就长大了啊。从第一次学会走路起，从第一次学会用刀子和叉子起，从第一次骑上马的时候，他就已经长大了呀，为什么格林德沃先生一定要等到他十五岁的时候才来见他的。

“哦，但是我们已经有七年没有见过了，我以为他已经把我忘记了。”他嘟囔了几句，顺便绕起自己的一缕红发拿过来玩。

乳母极为慈善地看了阿不思一眼，又从水中捞起他的红发，用雪白的毛巾包裹了起来。

“陛下是不会忘记他的王后的。”

阿不思敷衍着点了点头，似乎并没有完全明白。等到赤裸着身子浸入飘着玫瑰花瓣的浴池时，他又将这关于“长大”的悖论完全抛之脑后了。温热的水流以恰好的力度敲击着他的后背和脚心，他舒服地直想睡觉。

入睡前，他又被乳母敲了一下额头。阿不思揉着眼睛，不情不愿地睁眼醒来。

“我们再复习一下那几个问题。”

“可是我已经记得很熟了。”阿不思嘟起了腮帮。

乳母毫不留情地挥起手拍掉了那鼓起的腮帮子。

“这是第一点。不许对国王做这个动作。”老人隐去了那平常的慈眉善目，变得严厉起来，连阿不思也不得不开始聚精会神地听着。

“国王进来的时候。”

“晚上好，陛下。”

“如果国王记不得你的名字。”

“阿不思·珀西瓦尔·布赖恩·伍尔弗里克·邓布利多，这是我的名字。”阿不思一口气全都说完了。

“不行！”乳母立刻严词拒绝了，“这太长了，陛下没法记住的，你这是故意让他出丑。”

阿不思念着“好吧好吧”地答应了下来，可是乳母还是听到了他那句“如果连我的名字都记不清，那他又为什么娶我。”

“如果他渴了。”

“叫下人来。”

“如果他饿了。”

“也叫下人来。”

“如果他想亲吻你。”

乳母的这个问题提到轻飘飘的，又跟在那些简单极了的问题后头，似乎变成了一个普通的问题。可就是这个寻常的问题，让阿不思大脑一下子当机了。

“我——”阿不思又绞起了手。

“阿不思。”乳母跪在浴池旁的大理石座上，安慰着那颗无措垂下来的头颅，眸子里又带上了些无可奈何的慈柔，“你们是夫妻，他迟早要亲吻你的。你不能在他想要亲吻你的时候也叫下人来。”

“那我就闭上眼睛，假装自己正在被一颗巨大的柠檬雪宝舔。”阿不思闭上了眼睛。

乳母被他逗乐了，忍不住在那被热水气蒸得有些红的小鼻子上点了一下。

“他会记得你的名字的。”她最后说，“你是我见过最乖最聪明的孩子，也比那个文达·罗齐尔好看得多，陛下会更喜欢你的。”

Part 3  
傍晚的时候，阿不思被带到了格林德沃的寝殿。那是个半开放的房间，面对花园。雪白的纱帐从屋顶垂下，晚风游荡经此的时候，阿不思能透过飘拂的纱帐瞥见国王的花园，那里种着世界上最娇艳的月牙玫瑰。

缓缓落下的夕阳，裹挟着花香的晚风，一切都很舒适，只是没有备着柠檬雪宝。阿不思的卧室床头上常年备着一个银质的小盒子，里面装满了覆着雪糖的，鹅黄色的柠檬雪宝，永远不会变少，这是乳母的魔法。但格林德沃的寝殿里没有，茶桌上只有黑森林和苹果派，还有很苦的黑咖啡，阿不思抿了一口就吐在了窗台上的花盆里。

格林德沃的床上有很多软枕，黑色与白色的床帘从天花板上一层层垂下。侍女走后，阿不思只穿了一件睡衣就爬了进去，他很快就陷在一堆雪白的软枕中睡着了。红色的头发随意地铺散着，纤细白净的脚踝露在外面。

他醒来的时候，格林德沃正在盘着他的头发。

阿不思睁着一双蓝眼睛，直直地望向格林德沃。这是他们七年来的第一次见面，而且他们靠的近极了。他曾经想过自己会惊讶，紧张，或者害怕，但真正相见的时候，他发现自己的脑袋其实一片空白。

他不知道该做些什么，于是他就看着格林德沃。他的丈夫有一双罕见的异色瞳孔，一只是蓝色的，另一只，是很美的银色，像齿轮一样。除此之外，格林德沃还有一个很长的，鼻尖有些勾起的鼻子。还有他的头发，像灰色，又像银色。阿不思曾经听旁人说起过，格林德沃年轻的时候有一头金发，耀眼地像夏日里的太阳。他没见过那个时候的格林德沃，但他也不觉得遗憾。

你见过我年少时的样子就够了。

他想，又突然发现自己的手指正在轻触着格林德沃的眉骨。

而格林德沃默许着。

“你叫什么名字？”格林德沃问，拇指与食指轻巧地拨开掩着阿不思面颊的红发，将那些都堆至耳后。

他有些凉的手指擦过了阿不思通红的耳垂。

“阿不思——”阿不思颤着喉音说，格林德沃已经将他从那堆软枕里抱了出来，此刻他正坐在格林德沃的腿上，他们靠的近极了，“阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多。”

哎呀，糟糕了。邓布利多懊恼地捂上了嘴巴。

然而格林德沃只是用双手包覆上了邓布利多的后脑勺，他的额头贴上了邓布利多的额头。

阿不思得到了一生中的第一个吻。

很轻，很短，但是真实的。

“那你现在在想什么呢，阿尔？”阿不思还在呆呆地盯着他的时候，格林德沃问。但问题已经是很随意的了，他甚至不对答案本身抱有期待。真正让他垂恋的是这个像精灵一样天真，青涩的男孩。

从他在纱帐间望见阿不思的第一眼起，他的灵魂就不再只属于他自己了。那时月亮刚刚爬上枝头，月色还很温柔，轻渺朦胧，流溢在男孩熟睡的侧脸上。他睡得很香，软软的脸庞低低地起伏着，长长的睫毛时而轻颤几次。还有他的红发，亮丽的，绵软的，打着卷儿的红发，就那样堆在男孩的肩头，像一抹红云一样。

格林德沃难以想象自己居然把这样的人晾在偏殿整整七年。

还好他年纪依旧很轻，依旧纯真，依旧会不计前嫌地原谅他。格林德沃解开阿不思后背的睡衣纽扣的时候，不免庆幸地想。他的手指滑过男孩的背脊，引得小家伙一阵轻颤。这是一副完美无瑕的身体，而他的手指上有战争与繁重的国事赠予的老茧。从他望见那双澄澈无比的蓝眼睛的第一眼起，他就暗暗发誓要将这个精灵永远供养在白洁无垢的天堂里，他亲手为阿不思筑起的天堂。

“我想吃柠檬雪宝。”阿不思突然说。此时他已经被格林德沃那双温柔的手尽数脱去了全身的衣物，正赤裸着浸沐在月光里。他的下巴颏磕在膝盖上，一双猫眼似的蓝眸子望向格林德沃。

格林德沃呆了好一会儿才反应过来阿不思是在回答他刚才那个问题。

“那是什么？”

“一种果汁酸糖。”

“你想吃多少？”

“很多很多。”

“好，阿尔。”他亲吻着男孩的鼻尖允诺着，“现在，你可以张开腿了，我答应你，你明天一觉醒来就会有永远吃不完的柠檬雪宝，永远如此。”

Part 4  
第二天，阿不思果然在床头看见了格林德沃实现了他的承诺。不止是柠檬雪宝，小山一样的软糖，硬糖都堆在了卧室里，糖果的香味儿一路飘进了花园，引来了毫不知情的蜜蜂和蝴蝶们覆在精巧的包装纸上。他的乳母也在身旁，老人终于卸去了多日的紧张，眸子变得平静又愉快起来。她向阿不思告知，他从此不必再回自己的卧室了。

“这么说，我是一个正经的王后喽？”阿不思靠着床头说，他刚起床，还有些懒洋洋的，这其中也有昨晚没有休息好的成分在。

乳母眯起了眼睛，微微点了点头。阿不思性情的一点点变化并没有逃过老人的审视。国王很快就会发现自己养了一位愈发骄纵的妻子了，她想，但她并不同情格林德沃。

“阿不思？”她看向突然走下床给自己披了一件外套的男孩。

“王后要去看看自己的丈夫了。”男孩调皮地向她眨了眨眼睛，“我想盖尔现在应该在书房吧？”

“是的——但——”

阿不思没有听她讲完，只是穿着睡衣就出门了。

但罗齐尔夫人也在书房。乳母看向空开向一边的房门，只得叹了一口气。就让他去吧，她想，这两方总归要相见的。

Part 5  
特拉弗尔叹了一口气，颇为同情地向他的国王投去一瞥。过了一会儿，刚才出于某个特殊原因匆匆离去的侍卫也终于回到了原位。

“罗齐尔夫人还好吗？”他悄悄地问了一句。

侍卫凯文坦诚地摇摇头。“不太好。”他说。

这是很自然的结果了，特拉弗尔缩回了脖子，重新站好，谁突然被劈头盖脸地骂了一句方言还能保持镇定呢。他又想起几分钟前女人怒不可遏的面容，他从未见过这女人发怒的姿态。罗齐尔夫人一直以冷静与宽容游走在格林德沃身边，这也是她能长久而立的一个原因。

特拉弗尔摇了摇头，将这件悲哀的皇室丑闻从脑子里晃了出去。王后和情妇，这两者应该永远处于你知我知，但你不见我不见的状态。一旦打破，就不能并存了。

“戈德里克的教师也教脏话吗？”格林德沃挑起男孩的下巴，望着那双倔强的蓝色眼睛，不怒反笑道。

阿不思挣脱了格林德沃的食指，执拗地将头偏向一边，他还在生气。

“我不会道歉的。”他哼哼道。

格林德沃理智地选择不与男孩磨嘴皮子，他一只手搂上阿不思的腰，五指轻轻地搭在那腰间的红发上，另一只空出来的手则将一些离得近的文件拉了过来。

他的手刚要拿起羽毛笔，就被一只小小的手按住了。

“不许不理我。”阿不思仰头瞪向他，“我还在生气。”

格林德沃被阿不思板着的一张严肃的小脸激笑了，索性将那些公文都推开，搂了搂怀里的阿不思，低头轻笑着问：“你又为什么生气？刚刚对一位女士说‘滚’的好像是现在坐在我腿上的这个。”

“她是你的情妇！”

“你什么时候知道的？”

“来的路上。”阿不思恶狠狠地说，“厨娘和宫女们在小门后面讲了你半生的风流史，我都听到了。我还知道，不止有文达，还有个叫玛丽的，还有梅洛斯——”

他突然打住。

“但我对你的这些事一点也不关心。”他假惺惺地做了总结。

“阿不思。”他的手指温柔地擦过男孩的脖子，那上面还有他的咬痕，只是零星的，再往下还有更多。男孩在被他抚摸的时候颤了颤，但没有拒绝。

“我有过很多这样的人，在遇到你之前，你不能指望我做一个滴水不沾的清教徒。”他说。

阿不思抬头看向格林德沃的眼睛，但他没有看出任何虚伪和遮掩的神色。那双眼睛在清晨依旧很好看，而且，和他离得很近，很近。

他突然发现格林德沃在吻他，这是一个很绵长的吻，他们的舌头在牙关间交缠着，大多数时候是格林德沃的舌头包裹着阿不思的舌头，他被引导着探索自己的身体。短暂的缺氧造成了一些意识上的迷失，阿不思只能迷迷糊糊地感觉到格林德沃解开了他的外套。他的肢体也不受控制了，当他突然清醒时，发现格林德沃正抓着他手引向自己的下体。

“你看。”格林德沃已经解开了他的睡裤，他下身只剩了一件薄而少的料子，秘密花园的最后一重纱帐。

“别——”他支吾了一声，却发现自己的手正放在那上面。格林德沃像一名医生一样操纵着他的手，并让那两只小手灵活地隔着内裤摆弄着阿不思自己的身体。

手指隔着薄薄的一层布料摩挲着阴唇，阿不思羞耻地闭上了眼睛，但他仍然能感觉到自己的那出正分泌着浓稠的液体将那层布料染透了。现在他的内裤肯定湿透了，只用肉眼便可看出他下体的构造。能让他以王子身份联姻的构造。前端被高高顶起一个帐篷，而下面，再下面则是一对肥厚的阴唇，阴蒂在中间翕动着，像呼吸。这些都是昨晚让格林德沃惊喜的事情，同时，格林德沃给与的疼爱也快把他的那处磨烂了。

“你以后——以后不能再找——”

身体被格林德沃搂到桌上，阿不思听天由命地仰躺了下来，但即使是这样，他也不忘旧事重提。

格林德沃给了一个极其正式的允诺。

然后轻轻扒下了男孩最后的一层保护伞。

阿不思下意识地捂上眼睛，对着格林德沃张开的双腿轻颤着，但他却没有迎接到预想的进入。

他仰起头，困惑地望向格林德沃，却发现对方正从一个小银盒子里挑拣着什么东西。

“你在——”他支吾了几声，又像乌鸦一样一张一合，发不出声音。下穴正被一颗颗小巧地，表面带着些磨砂触感的小东西渐渐塞满。温热的体液浇溶了那些被埋在他体内的东西，难以遮掩的香味儿从自己的下穴中飘出，阿不思很快就知道了格林德沃放进他身体里的是什么了。

柠檬雪宝。

“我答应过你，阿尔。”格林德沃轻笑着分开男孩的双腿，“你会有吃不完的柠檬雪宝，永远。”

阿不思不知道自己是怎么熬过那个散发着酸甜味儿的一天的，他被按在格林德沃用来会见各国公使的桌上猛操着，后穴里塞满了柠檬雪宝。格林德沃每抽插一次，都会带出些糖果，然而空缺的部分很快就会被新的填补上，这是他丈夫的魔法。然而格林德沃的那玩意儿已经够大了，柠檬雪宝只能在甬道的夹缝中滚动着，有的被格林德沃撞进阿不思体内深处，有的则像小石头一样在他身体里滚动着，不停地刺激着他身体的每一处。而更多的，则被两人的热液浇溶成了粘稠的果汁儿，让整个房间里都充满了糜烂的气息。

格林德沃最后将热液送进他的子宫里时，阿不思浑身都散发着甜腻的果糖味儿，他朦胧间竟然在想自己会不会生一个柠檬雪宝味儿的孩子。他是被丈夫一路从书房抱到浴室的，宫殿里的侍从们都识相地低下头，不去看他们白日宣淫的国王和王后。

这一天结束的时候，阿不思对着窗子躺下了。格林德沃在他身旁睡着了。阿不思从被子里钻到了格林德沃的怀里，将男人的手搭在自己的肩上，又仰起头亲了亲格林德沃的下巴。做完这一切后，他很快就在童话般的月色中入眠了。

邓布利多找到罗齐尔的时候，后者正在宫殿里的一处极远的偏阁里伏案而坐。见他来了，罗齐尔也不起身回礼，只是将笔搁了，抬起头淡淡地瞥了阿不思一眼。

阿不思也不恼怒，倚在门旁抬抬头将里屋来来回回看了一遍。阁楼不大，更算不上什么富丽堂皇，只是将就着摆了几件桌椅，屏风后面就是一张小床，桌旁开了一扇小窗，新开的小小桔梗在微风中摇曳着。

像个小家。

邓布利多冷笑了一声，扶着门框一步步走了进来。

“我明天就会走了，所以，如果你还想要像六个月前一样对我说出那个词，”文达出乎意料地首先开口了，“我想我会忍不住给你一个耳刮子。”

红发男孩并没有显得太过急躁，相反，他很是平静地给自己找了张椅子慢悠悠地坐了下来。六个月的宫廷生活在男孩身上留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，文达清楚阿不思再也不会像乡下来的野孩子一样只消一点火星子就能被点燃了。他变得克制，又从容，但这不是被磨平的，罗齐尔不得不承认，男孩的眼中仍有天真的残影，愉悦舒适的生活让他的部分童年得以保留。

格林德沃是真的爱极了这个男孩。

“盖勒特见到我之前有过很多人，玛丽，梅洛斯，卡尔特罗斯，”男孩低着头扒拉着手指，以极其平淡的口吻道出这一个个名字，“但这些人都消失不见了，我还没有来得及清理的时候，除了你。文达·罗齐尔。”

他直勾勾地看向她。

“你能告诉我为什么吗，为什么一个乡下磨坊主的女儿能在王室游刃有余地徘徊这么久？为什么国王在不动神色地与其他情妇断绝来往后还愿意把你留在宫殿里？为什么？”

文达略微抬起头，她这才颇有些惊讶地发现阿不思的眼睛湿润了。男孩此刻正双手撑在她的桌上，未束起的红发散乱在身后。宫中是有禁披头散发的规定的，但文达想格林德沃应该是为男孩破戒了。不得不说，男孩垂下一头红发的样子很好看，像一朵花苞繁盛的红玫瑰。

但现在，她却能轻易地掐断玫瑰的枝茎。

这个年纪的男孩还是纯粹又脆弱，她要想让阿不思崩溃实在是太容易了。因为国王让我留在这里的，所以我留在这里了，为了国王。你看，你以为他很在乎你，但他的心里却不会全是你。她大可以这么说，她甚至能预见到阿不思听完这番话的样子。

但她选择说实话。

“我在这里是因为我得帮国王理好账本，七年以来一直是我在帮他管国账。”她尽量简短地说，“六个月以来我一直都在干这同一件事。原因如你所见，”

文达深吸了一口气，翠绿色的眼珠对上那双困惑的蓝眼睛。

一双格林德沃深爱着的蓝眼睛。

“他让我离开，因为他爱你。”

文达一直很羡慕阿不思，他们一出生便有了云泥之别。她是乡下磨坊主的女儿，而他是戈德里克王室里最受宠爱的小王子。她读书，学习算术，然后像读书，学习算术一样谋划，规阵，和杀人，她在风雨中忍受了许久的时间才能站到格林德沃身边，而阿不思只需要等到长大。然后就能轻易地获取格林德沃的心，不费任何力气，仿佛天生就该如此。

“格林德沃是在半年前，就是你第一次见到我的那次，在书房里告诉我的。”她说完了该说的话，便哑口不言了。

文达坐在背窗的椅子上，阳光从她身后穿过，给她的面容上笼下一片阴影。她又看向阿不思，男孩此刻显得有些发懵，一只小手不知所措地搭在桌沿上，露出一截白暂手腕，那上面戴着格林德沃的银手镯，对男孩来说显得有些大了。

他最后定了定神，略颤着步子走了出去。离开前，阿不思瞥了一眼阴翳中沉默着的女人，然后便不再回头。一出门，便立刻有候着的侍女走上前扶着阿不思。男孩没有拒绝，而是另一只手小心翼翼地覆上了肚子，那里的微微凸起已经很难遮掩了。

晚些时候，他在书房的侧厅里等到了格林德沃。国王对于王后竟然一次也没有闯进来打搅他和外国使节的会见感到惊奇，却又过分宠溺地搂起了阿不思，柔声问男孩今天是哪里有什么不开心了。

他的小凤凰趴在自己的胸口，一改平日里叽叽喳喳的性子，安静极了。格林德沃也察觉出有什么不对，他捏了捏男孩的掌心，又隔着男孩额间的发绺亲了亲他的额头。也不知道是不是糖吃多了，阿不思整个人都有一点淡淡的甜味儿。

“我爱你，盖尔。”男孩突然说，声音软软又糯糯的。然后，他又像初见时的那般沿着格林德沃的膝盖爬了上去，攀上了男人的脖子，与他额头贴着额头。

夕阳下他抱起带着身子的小妻子，一遍又一遍地吻过男孩的下巴，耳垂，眼睑。阿不思迎合地乖巧极了，这恍惚间又突然让格林德沃产生了一种错觉。

不止此生，存有他灵魂的所有生命纪元里，封邦的国度，流溢着魔法色彩的大陆，凡人亦或天神的世界，所有的所有的时间，他和阿不思的存在都只为一个相见。

不止此生。


End file.
